Symin
Symin is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Symin is a Sheikah who can be found in Hateno Village at the Ancient Tech Lab. He is the current assistant of Purah. Biography According to Robbie's Memoirs, Symin was sent by Impa to aid Purah in her research. However Purah considered him to be useless and complained to Robbie and Jerrin in a letter she sent them. The Purah's diary reveals that Symin was involved in running tests on the anti-aging rune that was the cause for her childlike appearance. After Purah ended up reverting to a six year old girl, she was forced to send Symin lit the furnace that powers their lab using Blue Flame from the large Ancient Furnace in Hateno Village which has been burning for 10,000 years. However he failed in this task according to Purah's diary as the rain put out his Torch, only intensifying Purah's view of his uselessness, to the point she attempted to relit the furnace herself, but ended up getting spotted by Karin one of the village children. As a result, neither Purah or Symin where able to relit the lab's furnace, forcing them to continue their research via gaslight. If Link visits the lab before receiving Locked Mementos Quest from Impa, apparently embarrassed by her condition Purah will hided her true identity and pretend that Symin is the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab's director, when in reality it is Purah herself. Personality Symin is very inquisitive and outspoken. He does not hesitate to interrupt Purah's conversations with Link and is generally interested in learning more about Link's Sheikah Slate. Unlike Purah, he is very tidy, as can be seen by his office and his bedroom on the second floor. Purah describes her assistant as "clumsy" in one of her diary entries. Symin has shown responsibility and his solicitude for Purah with his assistance during her failed experiments. However it is implied Purah's poor opinion of him is due to being close with her former student Jerrin whom was a genius researcher. Symin also lacks Purah's love for pranks as he informs Link that Purah is the director when she took advantage of Link's amnesia to fool him that Symin was the director forcing Purah to stop playing around. He can typically be found examining the bookshelves in the back of the laboratory. Purah tends to treat Symin poorly even noting she once kicked him out of bed so he could run tests on her she tested her anti-aging rune. However he is apparently patient with Purah assisting her throughout her ordeal with reverse aging and dealt with Purah when her body and mind had regressed to that of a teenager going through puberty. His inability to relight their lab's Furnace also contributed to her opinion that Symin was clumsy despite the poor weather being the primary cause of his failure. His research seems focus around the Sheikah Sensor as he is the author of the Sheikah Sensor Notes and becomes excited about the Sheikah Sensor+ and helps Link test it out. He later discovers pictures stored inside Purah's Guidance Stone which he offers to upload into the Sheikah Slate to fill in missing entries. Purah permits Symin and Link to test out the upload process as she normally doesn't like people using her Guidance Stone. However after successfully uploading a picture, Purah requests Symin charge Link for the service as their lab could really use the extra funding which Symin reluctantly agrees with. Physical appearance As a Sheikah, Symin is wearing a typical Sheikah garb. He has a grey topknot hairstyle and grey neckbeard. His hair is pinned-up with two red hair sticks and a red ribbon. He also has brown eyes. Symin is of average height and stature. Quests Upon upgrading the Sheikah Sensor on Link's Sheikah Slate, Symin approaches Link, explaining the functionality of the newly acquired "Sheikah Sensor+" and asking him to hunt down three Sunshrooms. Accepting his request will begin a new side quest "Sunshroom Sensing". Hyrule Compendium Pictures Once Link completes the quest, Symin will inform Link that Purah's Guidance Stone has pictures stored in its memory which can be used to fill the Hyrule Compendium's missing entries. With Purah's permission he has Link use the Guidance Stone to upload a random picture to fill in a missing entry. However after this free test, Purah forces Symin to charge Link for the service justifying it as the lab is in need of funding. This is useful for acquiring pictures of things Link might miss such some "Lynel" or "Mighty Lynel" series weapons. Additionally it allows Link to collect entries of items, animals, or enemies he hasn't encountered allowing him to search for them using the Sheikah Sensor+. However the pictures acquired from Symin disappear once overwritten by another picture of the entry in question (and cannot be recovered) which Symin warns Link of though he can still use the Sheikah Sensor+ to search for said entry even if this occurs. Link cannot purchase pictures for entries he already has. The picture he receives for each type is random thus Link has little control over the picture received beyond its type. Symin's stock is effected by the number of entries Link has acquired himself through taking pictures. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild characters Category:Sheikah